


Are you Happy

by DannyFreckels



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFreckels/pseuds/DannyFreckels
Summary: Based on the Bo Burnham song. Songfic





	Are you Happy

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on Fanfiction.net.

Sans looked at the TV.

There wasn't any static or anything just a blank black screen. He just remembered what he watched. A good comedy. But the ending.. it impacted him. He felt sad. He always felt sad but more so than usual.

He was standing so he walked over to his bedroom in the small apartment. It usually held Papyrus and him but Papyrus went early for the... event. Typical.

It was important too.

Sans went to the bedroom and changed into his best clothes,a tuxedo. He had to head to that important event very soon. It started at around noon. Right now,it was 11.30 in the morning.

He put his hand to the door and sighed. He knew he had to go but he felt like he didn't want to. He then looked over to the keyboard.

He bought it after they reached the surface. He thought he needed another instrument other than the trombone.

He sat down on the bench next to the piano. He placed the microphone he installed whenever he and his brother sang a duet. It seemed like so long ago.

He turned the microphone and piano.

The sound of the microphone was attached to some headphones so he wore them.

He remembered the song. The piano,the lyrics.. everything.

He started to play.

The piano sounded sad even as a basic melody.

He started to sing.

"Now the show is done." he said.

"I hope you had gut-trembling or something resembling fun."

He sang with such sadness,he felt like the comedian who sang the guy moved on.

Sans needed to as well.

"And if you watched this thing alone,"

"You probably didn't laugh,but maybe a few times,you exhaled out of your nose."

He was in the rhythm now,he didn't need to stop.

"If you hated it,that's fair."

He felt someone was watching them understandably sad and/or confused.

"But either way,could you find a little more time for a parting questionnaire?"

He felt his voice go into the first chorus.

"On a scale from one to zero,are you happy?"

"Cause' you're on your own from here,are you happy?"

"I'm open to suggestions,are you happy?"

"But what the fuck kind of question is 'Am I happy?'"

It was one of his first times swearing but he didn't care,he wanted to finish the song.

"I really want to try to get happy,And I think I could get it if I didn't always panic every time like I owed some life where I'm always,like happy, Which is stupid 'cause I wouldn't even want it if I got it-"

He stopped abruptly heading into the next line of the song:

"Wait,oh god, my dad was right..."

He never had a father but it hit him hard. He never had a father or mother. His only companion was his younger brother.

He went into the final lines of the song. He was amazed he was able to play the song on piano perfectly without screwing up.

"So if you knew or ever knew how to be happy,"

"On a scale of one to two now, are you happy?"

"You're everything you hated,are you happy?"

He knew the meaning of the song,the guy who wrote it talked about not being happy how he turned out, so he stopped performing for a while.

He knew the original line of the song but he altered it to remind him of his only friend back then.

"Hey,look kid, I made it,are you happy?"

He stopped,taking a breath realizing how he sung it incredibly well which was a shocker.

He stopped the recording and stood up. He glanced at the clock which read 11.32 am.

He walked out of the bedroom and out the front door. He needed to head to the funeral.

The kid's funeral.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared hearing the sweet violins playing at the end of the song in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
